


Date Me

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: Doc Nursey(00:32)she was just, idk man, incompatible? Like all these girls I keep tryna date just end up frustrating me & I don't even think it's their fault but(00:32)whatevs(00:33)i think I'll just only date dudes for a whileNursey decides to try exclusively dating guys for a while. He doesn't make it to the operative plural.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little thing I wrote the other day and am just now getting around to editing and posting. Sorry, I kinda doubled up on writing and slacked off on editing and posting these past few days.
> 
> If anybody can figure out either or both of the nicknames Dex and Nursey have set for each other, you're the best. If not, I'll put the explanations in the end notes. (Hint: they're both a play on other names.)

**Dexxxy**  
(00:16) _yo bro_  
(00:16) _are u still with that girl?_

**Doc Nursey**  
(00:18) _fuck nope._  
(00:18) _I'm in an uber on the way back to the haus_  
(00:19) _where I assume you are with lards, bc you only type like that when you're high_

**Dexxxy**  
(00:19) _u ain't wrong_  
(00:20) _about ne of that_

**Doc Nursey**  
(00:21) _wow_  
(00:21) _"ne"?_  
(00:21) _even I'm not that bad_

**Dexxxy**  
(00:23) _fuck off asshole, my hands are shaking af_

**Doc Nursey**  
(00:23) _damn, u and lards got lit, huh?_

**Dexxxy**  
(00:26) _are getting*_  
(00:28) _she's laughing at me bc I started giggling @ ur text_

**Doc Nursey**  
(00:28) _wow_  
(00:30) _you're a fuckin dork and you've actually cheered me up after this shit date_

**Dexxxy**  
(00:30) _oh shit, ehat happened?_

**Doc Nursey**  
(00:32) _she was just, idk man, incompatible? Like all these girls I keep tryna date just end up frustrating me & I don't even think it's their fault but_  
(00:32) _whatevs_  
(00:33) _i think I'll just only date dudes for a while_

**Dexxxy**  
(00:34) _oh my god_

**Doc Nursey**  
(00:35) _what?_  
(00:39) _???_  
(00:41) _alright then. I'm finna be there_

 

    Practically as soon as Nursey enters the Haus, his phone buzzes again. He pauses in the doorway to the living room, inside which Dex and Lardo are chilling on the couch. "Did you really just text me?" He asks Dex, an amused smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

    Dex looks up and says, "yeah."

    "Check that shit, Nurse," Lardo tells him.

    Nursey pulls his phone out and unlocks it, to check the message. _date me_ , it reads.

    "Ah," Nursey says, trying to stay blank-faced as the gears turn. "Lardo, bowl?"

    "Yeah, man," Lardo says. They're using a pipe with a lid, so she tosses it in a clean arc to Nursey, and follows it with a blue Bic. He catches them both easily, and takes a long hit off the pipe. Afterwards, he walks over to the couch, where Dex is pointedly ignoring his gaze. He settles onto the arm so he's facing Dex, who is all folded up in the corner of the ratty piece of furniture. He reaches in front of Dex to hand the pipe back to Lardo.

    "Yo, Poindexter," Nursey says, and exhales through his nose, so the smoke waterfalls down between he and Dex. Dex looks up at him, and Nursey feels a little wave of nerves hit. He moves a hand to Dex's cheek and leans down to press a single, soft kiss to his lips. After, he pulls away just enough to say, "yeah, I'm down." The butterflies in his chest feel syncopated with the high creeping over his brain.

    "'Swawesome," Dex says, and then pulls Nursey into another kiss.

    "Yo, your blooming relationship is fucking beautiful and all, but I am not about to third-wheel when we're smoking my weed," Lardo says. Nursey pulls back and chuckles.

    "That's fair." Nursey sits up and climbs smoothly over Dex's lap so he's in between them on the couch. He grabs Lardo's face, reminding himself to be gentle because she's not a 6'2 hockey player just because she can handle them, and presses a kiss to her cheek. "There."

    Lardo pushes him away with an, "ugh, Nursey." Nursey just laughs as he falls slowly backwards, ending up lying back over Dex's legs and against the arm of the couch.

    He hits the bowl again when Lardo passes it over, and then bites his lip and grins up at Dex. Dex rolls his eyes, but then leans down and pecks Nursey's lips.

    The high starts to really hit- Lardo must've gotten some even better shit than usual- around the same time Dex reaches down and slips his fingers between Nursey's. He's helpless to do anything but hold on and grin up at Dex some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Dexxxy: a play off Roxxxy Andrews. Nursey made the connection while drunk, giggled for five minutes until he started to cry, and then changed Dex's contact name. He never has never changed it back.
> 
> Doc Nursey: Derek Ryan. Doc. Dex thought the parallel of two hockey players named Derek, one called Doc and one Nursey, was just too fantastic. He changed the contact name as a joke, but then he got used to it and never changed it back.


End file.
